


Я еще жив...

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Kudos: 2





	Я еще жив...

Я умирал, умер и всегда буду умирать…   
Билли Пилигрим

Черт возьми, как надоело умирать…  
Карл Фридрих Иероним фон Мюнхгаузен

…вдруг заболели глаза, словно от яркой вспышки, в груди стало жарко, и он тут же почувствовал, как его тело безвольно оседает на пол, словно пустой мешок. Мир исчез. Сменились Декорации.  
Гакт лежал на животе, а в груди будто ворочалось, пытаясь вырваться наружу, живое существо. И он даже знал, как оно выглядит: маленькое тельце, покрытое гладкой черной шерсткой, ручки-ножки почти как у ребеночка, но с длинными и острыми когтями, которыми оно и царапается сейчас в грудной клетке, требуя таким образом свободы. Потому так нечеловечески больно.  
Он открыл глаза и попытался оглядеться. Сделать это оказалось не так просто: нужно было чуть приподняться. От напряжения хлынула из горла кровь. А вокруг был только снег…  
Какое-то время он лежал, тяжело дыша и бормоча, тупо и бессмысленно: «Я еще жив, я еще жив, я еще жив, жив, жив, жив…» Он все повторял это, не слыша собственного голоса и не понимая смысла слов. Да и не это было главное. Она, она была здесь! — он точно знал это. Он столько раз встречался с ней, что научился чуять ее присутствие. «Я жив, я жив», — шептал он снова и снова, чувствуя, как скользит вдоль позвоночника ее взгляд, точно проверяя на прочность, прикидывая, сколько еще он сможет выдержать.  
…жив еще, жив еще, пока еще жив…  
Чудовищным усилием он заставил себя подняться на четвереньки. Вместе с новым потоком крови изо рта вырвался крик боли. Все тело дрожало от напряжения. Но все-таки он сумел еще раз переменить позу и сесть. Вытер ладонью рот, тупо взглянул на нее, отметив чисто автоматически, что она вся в крови.  
— Жив еще, — сказал он теперь уже вслух и полным осознанием происходящего.  
Поднял глаза на нее. Он бы никогда не смог ее описать. Было ли у нее лицо, тело, одежда? Смутно виделось что-то белое, развевающееся на ветру. Но вокруг — белый снег. И нет ветра. Так что же?.. Он мог поручиться только за темно-синие, почти черные провалы глаз. Именно по ним он всегда определял, какое у нее выражение лица. Она усмехалась. Он попытался усмехнуться в ответ, но тут же подавился кровью, снова упал, теперь уже на бок. И только в этот момент понял, что ему невыносимо холодно. «Жив еще, жив… — бормотал он, стуча зубами. — Жив еще». Его била дрожь, все еще текла изо рта кровь — сколько же ее там, господи?! — а губы все шептали: жив, жив, жив.  
— Жив, — эхом откликнулась она и коснулась его щеки.  
Гакт попытался схватить то, что можно было бы назвать ее рукой, но безуспешно. И тогда он зло и отрывисто крикнул:  
— Жив, сука!  
И очнулся.

— Гаку, как ты себя чувствуешь? — Ю озабоченно взглянул на него.  
— За те пять минут, что ты меня об этом не спрашивал, ничего не изменилось. Не волнуйся так. — Гакт улыбнулся. — Если это после концерта, то все нормально. Вот когда просто так в обмороки падать начну, тогда и будешь волноваться.  
Ю молча смотрел на друга. Может, он и прав, но… Вот сейчас Гакт поднес руку ко рту, а потом поглядел на нее коротко. Самый обыкновенный жест. При других обстоятельствах Ю бы даже внимания не обратил на него. Но у Гакта эта привычка проявлялась только после очередного обморока, а потом исчезала — до другого раза.  
— Гаку…  
— Не бойся. — Гакт снова улыбнулся. — Я жив еще.  
Ю вдруг показалось, что в комнате есть кто-то третий и что именно к нему адресована последняя фраза Гакта. Он даже оглянулся, но, конечно, никого не увидел.  
— Холодно у тебя тут, — тихо сказал он.


End file.
